Anime Scene 24
*Priscilla–Clare arc: ** 24: Critical Point II ** 25: For Whose Sake ** 26: To the Successors Cold open Flashback to Rigaldo fighting Clare in Pieta. In the distance, Isley and Priscilla sense the death of Rigardo. But Priscilla detects Teresa's presence to the point where she envisions Teresa killing Rigaldo. She gallops off to Pieta. Clare awakened 'No turning back' Unable to revert back to human form, Clare asks Helen to use her extensible arm to kill her. This request angers Helen so much she tells Clare that she will never forgive Clare for making her do this. 'Remembrance' Elsewhere in town, Priscilla makes her way though the wreckage. She finds bodies and a sword. She flashbacks to her childhood, when she used a ax to kill a Yoma disguised as her father. Also flashback to Priscilla sword-fighting Teresa. And her awakening as winged, one-horned being. 'Awakening' In a violent discharge of Yoma energy, Priscilla returns to her awakened form. The discharge interrupts Helen's execution of Clare. But Clare detects Priscilla and fly skyward to fight her. Observer In a Sutare desert, Rubel orders Galatea to Alfons as an observer of the fighting. She grudgingly complies. Pursuit 'Paburo Hunt redux' Meanwhile, back at the Pieta inn, Cynthia and Tabitha are healing the wounded strewn about the lobby. Miria, Helen and Deneve all decide to find Clare. But before leaving, Deneve takes up Undine's sword in her memory. On their journey north they come across Galatea atop a snowy hill. They instinctively position themselves to fight their way past Galatea. In a surprise move, Galatea directs them to the volcano, where Clare and Priscilla are engaged in combat. Challenging Galatea Miria thanks Galatea and the three warriors head for the volcano. 'Pieta' Jean finds Raki crying in an alley. After speaking with Jean, Raki decides to accompany her as she sets out to find Clare. 'Volcano' Miria, Deneve and Helen race toward volcano. On volcano edge, Isley watches Clare confront Priscilla. Additional details 'Cast' *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Miria:' Silvia Mißbach (de), Monica Rial (en-us), Agnès Manoury (fr), Lorella De Luca (it), Kikuko Inoue (ja), Nica Rojo (tl) *'Raki:' Dirk Stollberg (de), Todd Haberkorn (en-us), Rémi Caillebot (fr), Andrea Oldani (it) Motoki Takagi (ja), Anthony Steven San Juan (tl) *'Jean:' Tanya Kahana (de), Laura Bailey (en-us), Benedetta Ponticelli (it), Kotono Mitsuishi (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) *'Deneve:' Heike Beeck (de), Caitlin Glass (en-us), Maïa Michaud (fr), Tania De Domenico (it), Hana Takeda (ja), Kim Pomeda (tl) *'Helen:' Gundi Eberhard (de), Jamie Marchi (en-us), Alessandra Karpoff (it), Miki Nagasawa (ja), Pinky Rebucas (tl) *'Rubel:' Stefan Staudinger (de), R Bruce Elliott (en-us), Gianluca Iacono (it), Hiroaki Hirata (ja), Christian Velarde (tl) *'Galatea:' Katharina Koschny (de), Colleen Clinkenbeard (en-us), Nikie Gay Lescot (fr), Debora Magnaghi (it), Ai Orikasa (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) *'Isley:' Konrad Bösherz (de), John Swasey (en-us), Davide Albano (it), Koji Yusa (ja), Christian Velarde (tl) 'Manga versus anime' *Entire storyline original to the anime *Though the volcano does not appear in the manga, it reappears in the official World map of the Claymore DS Game *In the manga, Galatea is at Organization Headquarters, arguing with Limt 'Video' *French version of Miria, Deneve and Helen challenging Galatea References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Scenes Category:Browse Category:Anime